gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
World of the New Age
World of the New Age In this game you are given the freedom to do what ever you want in what way you like. Your only concern, is the enemy that will try and take your realm. So your job is a to make a civilization that can stand against the threat, strike back and conquer their realm. And as you claim their realm, you will expand and make room for an even larger civilization. You are the ruler of this civilization that will need your guidance and command. About the Game: * Start as a nomad and build an empire. * First person view. (similar to Elder scrolls, 3rd-person view optional). * Upgrade the intelligence of your Race. * Real-time combat. (similar to elder scrolls, turn-based optional). * No teleportation. * Horse mounts. * Have NPC's do your work. * Defend your realm. * Expand your realm by conquering other realms. *Assemble and organize your forces. * Gather resources for construction, crafting and cooking. * Create Schools so that you and your NPC's can share knowledge (skills) with eachother. * Build Siege Weapons. * Build Docks and Ships. * Manage Economy. * Establish Laws, Politics and Religion. Game Mechanics: * Seamless Zoning, no loading screen. * Realms are huge and full of auto-generated content, that comes from a huge database from within the game. Have your NPC's defend your settlement as you explore the realm. You can even explore the realms of your allies and enemies. * All realms are connected together with the help from a dynamic gridsystem, where zones change dynamically and accordingly to the current diplomacy. * Last gen Game Engine Mechanics with high level graphics that recreates the Medieval times the best way possible. * The game will contain some heavy scripting. Alle the variations of what NPC's can do and say may take some work, but it's got to be good. * Voice-acting should atleast come from two voice-actors, where pitch-modulation may give some more variations. All NPC's should be able to respond through Voice-Acting. * The music them should fit in to the era of the middle ages. And it should change seamlessly between different actions. * As your character can hear danger is on it's way, the music should respond as well in a way that it will keep you alerted. Game Modes: * Single Player mode: The world is filled with other realms both friendly and non-friendly. Realms are Auto-generated. Do quests and services for allies, and ask for their aid or aid them against the enemy. Diplomacy will play an important role to ensure the survival of your civilization. If you fail to co-operate with your allies, they might turn against you. Then you will need a strong civilization in order to defend against them. * Multiplayer mode: Just like Single Player, but with friends against the computer and/or eachother. Friends can also join as citizens and help you build your realm. * MMO mode: No NPC controlled enemies. The world will consist of the realms that the players bring inn to the game. The players will form alliances between their realms and go to war against eachother. Game Discription & Gameplay When you first start the game, you will be able to choose the type of landscape you want your realm to settle into, or edit your own custom landscape with a simple in-game editor (similar to Track Mania). This land will be the house of your realm, including soil, resources, caves, mountains, rivers, NPC's, shore and animal life. Secondly you will create your character with lots of customization. Your looks may change a bit as your character will represent your own evolving race. More on that later. The first step in to your realm: * Start out as a nomad with low intelligence and skills. Everything you do will be rewarded with experience points. As you level up, you will gain "Ability Points" which that you spend on your race. Each Realm consists of a unique race. "Skill Points" are spent on your character. NPC's spend their own Skill Points on them selves. * When spending Ability Points (Racial), NPC's and people joining your realm, will gain the same abilities, since they will be the same race as you. The use of Ability Points can make your racial features very unique. In other words, as your population grows, the new NPC's joining your realm will already be upgraded to the current state of your Race. * Skill Points however are unique to your character. The available skills will depend on how you spend your Ability Points. In short, you spend Ability Points to unlock new skills and other new racial features, and then you upgrade those new skills with Skill Points. This allows each character (you or your NPC's) to specialize in different skills. Ability Point upgrades: * When You or NPC's earn Ability Points when they level, the Leader (You) are the only one who can spend them. Ability Points are spent on behalf of your race. * Intelligence: Your race will be able to learn magic, learn more skills as memory encreases and learn faster. Intelligence is also important for having your NPC's perform tasks correctly. * Vision: You get the ability to zoom and see longer distances. Your aim will get better when shooting projectiles. * Hearing: You start of pretty deaf, as you upgrade you can hear sounds from the far distance. And even be alerted when enemies are approaching. * Smell: Smell keeps you alerted when hunting and it is good when cooking. * Physical: You can improve your race by adding fur, average anatomy. You can even add wings and other limbs that will make new skill trees. Physical abilities are important in order to get new Combat skills and physical skills. Skill Point upgrades: * When Skill Points are earned when gaining a new level, the Skill Points will be spent by each individual. The leader can't control what Skills each individual want to upgrade, but a certain amount of intelligence might make them take the wiser choices. It takes a little intelligence to understand that upgrading the Skills that are used most frequently, would be the right thing to do. * Combat skills: Use of different Weapon types, Use of different Armor types. Blocking, Martial Arts. * Magic skills: Destruction, healing and other magic. When intelligent enough. * Crafting: Blacksmith, Goldsmith, Leatherworking, Clothcrafting, Alchemy, Farming, Hunting, Enchanting, Carpentry, Cooking, Spellcraft and Construction. * Physical skills: Speed, Jumping, Climbing, Strength, Accuracy, Hit-Points etc. * Other skill-examples: As you learn vision, you can learn shooting skills. As you learn hearing, smelling and vision, you can learn hunting skills. The amount of available skills are only limited to how you have spent your Ability Points. You are the leader: * To defend your realm, you will have to develop your race to make them better/smarter and hopefully more civilized. As you or your NPC's learn how to build constructions, you can make shops, blacksmiths, Inn's, walls, gates, guardposts, barracks, houses, mines, castles, schools etc, And as you build, NPC's from your own race will spawn, move in and serve you as well as encrease your population. You can talk to your NPC's and command them to do work, tasks and take administrative roles. Or punish them if they won't listen. * Ability points earned by You and your NPC's as you or they level up, are spent by you (the leader) on behalf of your race. * As a leader you are an individual alongside your fellow NPC's. *You can learn and do everything that NPC's can. * NPC's can learn and do everything you can. * You can command your NPC's one by one, or organize them into different groups of your choosing. If you give one of the Blacksmiths an Administrative role, you can give him responsibilities where he must make sure all Smiths work properly. As he will be the representative for all smiths, You would as a leader only have to confront him alone to give all the smiths instructions. * Organizing is also useful when attacking a realm or defending. This enables you to command Cavalry, Archers, Swordsmen as groups instead of as individual NPC's. * Shouting can come in handy as well, if you do not want to stand face to face to your NPC's in order to give commands. Doing the same thing from distance can save some frustration, especially when attacking or defending. What NPC's can 'do:' * Work: Build, Craft and Gather resources. * Tasks: Patrol, find, serve the community, guard, make trades, deliver messages. etc. * Administrative Roles: Have your chosen NPC's to help you keep things organized. Resource income, managing guarding/military, and keep other NPC's do their work and tasks. This will be usefull when your population is getting bigger. How your people can fail: * When working, building or crafting, their current abilities will play an important role when it comes down to the result of the products. A smart worker with low "physical skills", will do things right, but slowly. A stupid worker with high "physical skills", may break the hammer. A stupid gatherer might take the whole plant instead of its berries. * As your civilians perform tasks, they may fail as well. With low memory, your messenger might be asked to offer a peace treaty to a potencial ally, but when the message is delivered he might declare war instead. A guard with low intelligence, might open the gate when the enemy comes, thinking they are merchants selling weapons. Other NPC features: * NPC's can also do crimes and go on vacation to a different realm and sleep at the Inn's. * Everything NPC's do depend on their racial abilities and personal skills. With low intelligence they can do stupid things, where they might end up dead or get hurt or even have your realm invaded. * As an NPC gains levels and earns you Ability Points, he/she also earns Skill Points for themselves to spend. *More NPC's will generate Ability Points faster. * The intelligence of an NPC will determine how he/she spends Skill Points. * General: NPC's use intelligent A.I and are behaving accordingly to their Skills, Abilities, Tasks, Work and Roles. NPC's are the people of your society and they make the world a living and breathing place. * NPC's can do things on their own. Your Blacksmith might end up taking requests from shops in order to make swords and armor. And if your Race have got some intelligence, the Blacksmith will spend his Skill Points on smithing. * When an NPC is skilled in some way, he/she can become a temporary teacher in a school, to pass on the the knowledge to other NPC's or yourself to a certain level. Law, Policies & Religion: *As the leader of your people, you are able to create a religion that your people will worship and learn the ways of life from. *The intelligence of your race will determine how complex a religion you will be able to create in different stages of the game. *The paths within the religion will be split between Good and Evil (sects). What path your people choose, depends on their experience in life and individual preferences. *What the religion is about can be customized. Example: Every Sunday require a sacrifice. While the Evil path chooses to execute a person, worshipers from the good path might do a simulation or sacrifice an animal. *Every religion has a god, a prophet, a messiah or a child from one of them as the chosen one. If it's a god of light, it might give skill boosts when the sun is up. *A skill-boost (or another religious benefit) from a religion depends on the amount of worshipers. *A hero among your people might be you or an other person who did something great in the past. People will rise a statue in his/her honor, they will worship their hero and try to follow in his/hers footsteps. *Religious buildings can be constructed and are important in order to spread the word. *The benefits from religion has no limits, but more benefits will also require more worshipers to keep it up. *Law, Policies and Religion can all be the same or separate in any combination. *If the law and religion are melted together, the law can't be changed because it's part of the peoples beliefs. *Law is a custom list made by you, that says what your people are allowed to do or not. Breaking the law will result being taken by the guards. Effective in large civilizations. Examples: Forbid opening the gate at night. Taking raw wares from stock is stealing Fighting guards can result in death penalty. etc. *Politics are very important as your people will follow it's standards, especially when your civilization is too large to handle with shouting. Examples: Building houses of wood only, trading wood only up to 50% of stock. Do not sell to a certain someone. Double prices for one of your allies. etc. *Without Laws, Politics or Religion, there are no boundaries. Crafting: * Crafting is one of the essential mechanics of the game. Crafting brings a ton of meaning to how you progress. * When spending Skill Points on crafting, you will learn new "Blue Prints" for new stuff to craft or build. Literally everything created in the game comes from Blue Prints. * Blue Prints are like templates that shows the shape of the crafted item. You can use any type of available resource to create it. (A little like Mine Craft). * Time spent on crafting or constructing depends on the amount/type of resources, crafting skills and how many workers who are working on the project. * Your realm got tons of different types of resources. Titanium, Gold, Diamond, Different types of wood, silver, steel, alumina, mithril, coal, water etc. You can choose to build a house made of coal or gold if you like. Though some resources takes longer time to mine/gather, so wood might be much quicker to build houses with. Houses made of stone might not be destroyed by fire arrows as easily. * Materials: Wooden Swords got shorter duration compared to Steel Swords. The type of material used is important for duration. In addition, the Wooden Swords can float on water, the Steel swords will sink to the bottom. * As you get skilled on a certain craft, it will be important to have others learn from you or other NPC's by sharing knowledge (skills) in schools. You might want wood for houses, stone for walls, steel for swords etc. This will require different skills. * Food is important for health, skill boosts and economy. Having gatherers collect raw food materials and having workers make the food. Economy: * Value of items depends on the amount, type of materials used, and demand from shops. The whole game use one common currency. "Coins". When trading items of different value, Coins will be used to even out the values during trades. * Your NPC's are able to do trades, buy or sell with others. How, when, where and how much depends on politics. * Coins are the only currency. * Anything among raw materials and finished products can be traded, sold or bought. * Hire people from other civilizations to do work or participate in war. Different type of buildings: * Schools helps a ton. Skills learned from others will not cost Skill Points. So if the teacher got high farming skills, his students will get some farming skills quicker compared to if they started farming knowing nothing from the beginning. * Buildings like Black Smith, Gold Smith, Carpenter, Cloth Crafters etc all contains workers doing exactly what those building names discribes. * Houses are needed in order to expand your population. When houses are built new civilians will spawn and join in. * Castles may have a role similar to Age of Empires II. Castles work as a public building hosting your administration, guilds and function as a guardtower or a shelter. * Walls and gates. Important to secure your settlement. * Windmills, mills, storage etc are important when gathering raw materials. * Construct Docks to build Transport Ships and War Gallions that are controlled by NPC's or yourself. * Construct Workshops to build Siege Weapons that are controlled by NPC's or yourself. * Construct Churches, Temples, Monastaries, Statues, Monuments etc. * Quality and duration of buildings may depend on Skills and materials, just like weapons. * As the construction skills rises among your builders, more options will become available. About the enemies and how to conquer them: * The enemies are just like you. They start with nomads (NPC's) who will build new civilizations. Their goal is to get settled and conquer other realms. Some may end up with high intelligence and therefore very difficult to encounter. PC's can also be your enemy in multiplayer mode. * As the enemies become stronger, the challenge will encrease unless you happen to do a better job than them. * If the enemy fail in their attacks, they will try to use diplomacy to form stronger alliances and attack with a greater force. Beware! * Kill their Leader in order to conquer their realm. It will not be easy, as you have to fight through their forces to get to him. * The outcome of a battle depends on the amount of units, their skills and abilities. * Convert the people of your enemies through persuation, bribing and faith. Robinkle (talk) 20:15, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Category:Sandbox Category:RPG Category:Strategy Category:MMO Category:Single Player Category:Local Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Category:First-Person